


Колыбельная демона

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль очень перенервничал во время казни.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Колыбельная демона

— Я так перенервничал, Кроули, ты не представляешь! — неожиданно устало вздохнул Азирафаэль прямо посреди весёлого рассказа об адской казни.

— Ангел?

— Всё время думал:вдруг Гавриил тебя раскрыл? — Кроули не в первый раз замечал, что из всего руководства Азирафаэль все шесть тысяч лет опасался только одного конкретного архангела.

— Он не раскрыл.

— Но я всё равно перенервничал.

Кроули внимательно рассматривал ангела и, казалось, видел даже поникшие белые крылья.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, ангел.

— Да я только и делаю последнее время, что отдыхаю!

— Поспать, например.

Азирафаэль застенчиво и мягко улыбнулся, так что у Кроули комок к горлу подкатил:

— Но, мой дорогой, мне не нужен сон.

— Мне тоже, но чувствую я себя после него просто прекрасно, — решительно настаивал на своём демон. — Ты обязан тоже попробовать!

— Прямо обязан?

— Пожалуйста? — мгновенно сменил тактику Кроули.

— А теперь ты меня искушаешь, — впрочем, ни капли укоризны в голосе Азирафаэля не было, только какое-то почти детское умиление. Будто котёнка увидел. Нельзя сказать, что подобное сравнение Кроули льстило, но пока его ангел улыбался, Кроули бы не стал возражать и против цирковой собачки. Главное, в этом никому не признаваться.

— Я же всё-таки демон.

— Ох, мой дорогой…

— Я согласился на устрицы, между прочим!

Ангельский смех был красивым и коротким, как и подобает чудесам. А потом Азирафаэль махнул на него рукой:

— Ладно, уговорил, — и уютно свернулся калачиком тут же, на диванчике, положив голову Кроули на колени.

«Ды-ша-ть».

Дыхание демону было нужно не больше, чем сон, но оно помогало — помогало держать себя в руках. И в сознании. И вообще было привычкой, сродни человеческой привычки к курению.

Затянуться поглубже и…

Ангелы безгрешны. Это не значит, что они ничего не знают или не понимают в грехах. Это даже не значит, что они всегда поступают правильно. Это означает всего лишь то, что в деяниях их нет тайного греха и скрытого, лукавого смысла.

Кроули помнил об этом всегда. Ему даже напоминать себе об этом не было никакой нужды.

Он и на секунду не допустил мысли о том, что Азирафаэль на что-то намекает. Или соблазняет его. Неважно, насколько его поведение похоже на это. Неважно, насколько двусмысленно могут звучать его слова. Это же Азирафаэль, если бы он хотел чего-то, он бы просто протянул руку и позвал Кроули с собой, как тогда, в Риме.

С ангелами очень просто не терзаться никакими сомнениями.

Иногда Кроули жалел об этом.

— Спой колыбельную.

— Конечно, ангел.

Но обычно Кроули не чувствовал ничего, кроме затапливающей его с головой нежности, когда он смотрел на Азирафаэля. Или слушал его. Или, как сейчас, касался мягких, как пух, волос, напевая давно забытую, исчезнувшую в сокрушительных водах Великого Потопа колыбельную.

«А ты помнишь?»

Но это было неважно, неважно. Ведь Кроули надёжно запоминал всё: и колыбельную древнего мира, и то, как невинно и беззащитно лицо его ангела, уснувшего под пение глупого, но очень счастливого демона.


End file.
